The EYE
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: There are vampires, angels, demon and humans alive.The vampires now capture the angels and demons along with few humans.Using them as projects of experimenting,few angels have the EYE, the thing the vampire Lord wants. full summary inside
1. Treaty of Earth Hell Heaven and Space

**Ha. I dreamed of this and spent an hour or so talking about it with my sister(shes been with her dad. since I met her last year but never see her anymore even though we're in the same grade) and she said dont put it here but oh well. /looks at half sister/ anywho. hope you like it and questions PM me okay. ^-^ they should so not count spacing for the summaries. **

**Genres: Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy(I guess..) romance (i guess again).**

**Full summary: There are vampires, angels, demon and humans alive. The vampires now capture the angels and demons along with few humans. Using them as projects of experimenting, few angels have the EYE, the thing the vampire Lord wants. The gift that the guardians have to stop wars from happening ever since the humans signed the treaty in B.C., and the vampires want to with hold that power. But then they found that a new EYE was made. What will happen when this over? Will everyone die?**

**so lest get started..**

**_The Treaty of Earth, Hell, Heaven and Space._**

**_We the people of earth have sullenly sworn to not abandon, nor attack thy people of hell. Thy people of heaven. Thy people of space. If happen. Thy take the steps of deaths, and untruthful death of after life. If thy lords spare the please take my home, my wife, my prosper. I… am unworthy._**

_That was what they had promised. Why couldn't they put something for MY kind in it as well? We are the ones who suffer. We suffer everyday. Taken from our homes, experimented on, and even… being cut at eye. Many of us have fallen, unwanted, monsters, tainted after what is taken from us. Hell is what they are sending us to. A hell in our land. What I want… Is for it to stop; no more pain in my mothers eyes as she looks at the picture of father and us. No more of my friends being taken by vampires. No more EYES. They are what are causing this, if they were never out of the guardians hands and never bestowed them onto the normal angels then the Halflings wouldn't had had to undergo this pain. The question… Why?_

Three days…

It had been three days since dad was gone, it wasn't like he wasn't going to come back… but. Would he be the same? Would he call me little feather like he did, would he tell me of the wolves and let me sneak chocolate? I hope he's the same; I don't want a different dad. I don't want my mother having to choose a human when my father's here. It was what he, we have. The EYE. It's something most Halflings use to have before they cut out. It was like we were cattle, going to be chopped and served. But not me. I would fight it, I know I would. I had to; I don't like not having my chose in what I keep.

When one of my friends, Gee'ré, came back. His eye was vertically split by two colors. The left white and the right black. He, like most of us, is an angel Halfling. There are few demon Halflings here. They are in space with their lord, Biolean, who had said he would talk to our lord for her to save us. But recently it had been said… she was ill. With child and ill. My own great aunt. Ill from poison. So sad, yet this is war for her as well; something we can't stop without many. With us dropping from loss of flight it's going to be hard. The institute was winning. The VAMPIRES were winning. Why weren't the demons helping us? We are kin no matter what we look like.

The Demons thought they were different. Their wings black, bat like and sharp. Their hair was gray or brown, few had black but in lords bloodline. Their skin was pale, paper like, as well cold. If they touched you. You would think you where stuck in ice and snow. But they are no different from angels, who have told them many times. "We are kin. We protect our family." But they still say other wise. In my mind. I think they hate that the angels are right.

"Ran!" My mother called me from outside, it was sunny out but I could see them. Vampires were with her. Her hands behind her back with one of them placed their fangs on her shoulder.

"Ran Sweetie come out to help mommy!" She was trying so not to cry, I could see it. Her EYE the right one. It was glowing red pink and blue, mixed slightly together. I turned to my door from the closed blinds of my window and walked out softly, through the back. I wasn't going to get caught. My uncle wasn't that far. Though I had not grown my wings I knew I could glide quickly an inch from the ground. For a nine year old, I could do a lot.

My human instincts came to me as I could hear vampires ripping through everyone's house. It would be night soon, though the sun would still hand in the sky. With three orbiting planets it was hard not to wish we had only one. My bare feet barely touched the ground as I glided into the forest I could hear my mother screaming. Something I do not tolerate. Turning on my heels against the air wave I shot back. Picking up speed as I let my arms open like my wings would have. I could feel my eyes burn from the light, I could see mother with a vampire at her neck.

"RAN RUN!!" I saw my sister, she yelled for me to run but I couldn't. My heels burned I accelerated at a speed where if I stopped it would send a gust of wind hurling to kill. I soon was at the attackers and I leaped over mother how ducked when my arms locked under the vampires' necks and shot them over ten feet away, dead from looking at the son.

"Ran don't you ever do that again!" I smiled softly but then gasped, my eyes widening. The lord of the vampires….Tr'cep (Tri'crep but yeah I sooo like the spelling I did. Fewer letters. Unless anyone has a problem with it. Go one you tell me.)

He was holding my mothers neck and crushing my sister with his foot. I have never been so horrified.

"So you're Subaru's little _feather_" I flinched. I should make him look at the sun. Burn him, kill him.

"Do you have the EYE as well?" he crouched to my level and was trying to baby and coo me. Good cop I guess. I didn't answer, knowing if I did, I would be not here to save the others. Tr'cep put his clammy hand under my chin, he smiled sweetly.

"You're so adorable, with that blond and white hair of yours." I stared at him with my blue eye. I don't dare move my hair from my other.

"Well Sweetie Tr'cep is going to take you for school alright." I glared slightly, my sister let out a cry, her wings flapping franticly as her eyes turned like my mothers did when the other vampires. The tree behind the lord was lifting from the roots. Her EYE was like most of the Halflings. Levitation. It seemed the lord knew. He slammed his foot on her head, blood shooting at me and all over my white dress and his pants. I flinched at the sight of her white wings covered in blood as well as her hand. It was reaching for me. My mother cried at her loss. This…was brutal.

"Why did you… WHY!?" I shouted at him, my hair moving as everyone around us saw what he had done. The lord seemed to take in my anger and sorrow because he hugged me, holding my head to his chest. It was cold, so much unlike my fathers.

"She was tainted." he whispered to me as he moved my hair from my eye. I closed my eyes before he could see. I am NOT getting caught. I CAN'T. I loved my freedom even with me having to hide!

"Would you like to meet my youngest? He's a little older then you but he's a good boy." I shook my head as he lifted my face.

"If you have the EYE I will not harm you. I promise." "Ran don't do it!!" Gee'ré shouted and he was ordered to be killed. I couldn't take it.

_You are like the man of the house if I was to leave. _

As my fathers words ran though my head I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HIM!!" The lord gasped at my outburst. I did not trust him, but Gee'ré was on the line. My best friend was on the line.

"Brave aren't we?" He asked as someone grabbed me from behind. Gagging me and tying my hands behind my back.

"We shall be leaving we are only taking two for now." Gee'ré looked at me with tears in his eyes. His mother holding him back as his bone like wings tried to flap.

"RAN!!!" He cried out, thrashing to get to me as I was dragged away on the ground, my legs bend as I levitated off the ground as I glided softly, I wanted to leave with my feet off the ground.

Soon…

I would be unwanted by all.

**short but good. hoped you like again.**

**-Midnight (yes I still go by Midnight.)**


	2. Horazontally cut

**Heres chapter 2. /cheers/ Question? I love those. characters can be made but information requiered.^-^ Yeah its requiered. sorry. but i like using other peoples characters when they want me to. so yeah hope you like it.**

_The EYE is a genetic alteration of the retina and the cornea that changes the use of the human eye. It's like an infection. Not only do you see through it, you see through time and space, as well as different dimensions. It was passed down to chosen guardians to the next of their generations until the guardians lost their numbers. The loss of number, made them have no choice but to pass it down to Angels and Demons to keep the EYE safe from complete extinction…_

It was dark. The room was filled with cages and demons mostly, I guess they were held for information on who had the EYE or not. In the cage next to me was a girl, her hair was long and blue and her eyes were green. She was a mermaid Halfling, everyone could tell she was. She had sent water to the vampires that tried to touch her many times. It was a normal attack from mermaids like wind was for angels. The attacks are hard to control when you are feeling an emotion other then defense or happiness. The first time she did it she hit a demon and that demon died.

"Ran." I looked around and gasped as cold hands grabbed me. What were they going to do?

"Ranima!" My mother shouted as I was struggling against the hands when I saw a steel chair, my feet kicking, and sending gust of wind to my front. If you weren't behind me you were going to be crushed by air waves. As I kicked tears fell from my eyes. I gunned my left leg straight someone grabbed it and the gust hit a cage. Busting it open and the mermaid Halfling was free. Her pupil-less eyes wide as she stood slowly and was told to run.

My mother and father both calling for me as I was finally slammed into the chair, the head equipment was on me, locking my head in place. I couldn't lie that I was scared. I had never used my EYE and I didn't plan on it now when I'm scared.

"Sweetie, calm down. We just want to fix your eye." One of the female doctors said. I struggled to the best I could, being strapped down.

"I don't want it fix! It's fine!" I shouted and the lady smiled at me. I hated that smile, it said that I was wrong, and I knew that even if some call it an infection. I called it mine.

"It will make you bli-" "You're lying!!" I interrupted her and she flinched as my mother started shaking her cage. Her wings appearing.

"Well its hurt." The doctor said as she took a small ray sculpture knife out and I screamed and shut my eyes. As she placed her hand with the knife closer, others were trying to open my eyes. The others in the cages shouting for me to look away fight back and use my EYE. But in all reality. I didn't know how to use mine.

"MOM!!" I shrieked and both she and dad were out the cages. My eyes opened before mother had slammed the doctor away. But when she did that. It cut my EYE; Horizontally.

The pain was unbearable. It was like I fell onto a spike and was pressed so it went through me and then burned and eaten alive. My body shook as my parents saw what had happened when they attacked the doctors.

"Ranima! Sweetie open your eyes let mommy see." I kept them shut.

"Feather, let daddy and mommy see. We want to help." I soon did and they both gasped softly. Dad touched my cheek before he went to find the first aid kit the doctors had. They weren't prepared for real surgery for this they just wanted to live so they did it sloppy. I could tell.

When dad came back he wrapped the side of my face where the EYE was and unlocked me.

"Ranima you have to pretend okay. Play pretend." I nodded softly and was hugged tightly by my father then my mother.

"Run." she whispered sharply in my ear and pushed me to the door. I looked back a bit and then jumped slightly and landed on my heels just above the tile floor. I crouched slightly and speed away, after l did I heard people shouting in the room I left.

_**Other side of the institute**_

"Mana… you lost her?" A twelve year old boy asked the mermaid Halfling and she nodded.

"Her parents saved her… She's going to Archangel Zane." Zane bit his lip as he stood and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a blue cloak and then a red one.

"We have to go." he said softly as he grabbed a white on and placed it inside a bag. Mana stood and seemed to know were he was.

"Mana, can you see her now?" Zane asked and she nodded. "She's near Elk Grave."

Zane nodded and placed his cloak on lifting the hood up to hide his face and gave Mana hers'. She took it happily and did the same.

"Are you sure we can reach her?" Mana asked as Zane took her hand. "She's afraid of your kind like I." Zane seemed to flinch slightly and then he looked at her.

"I might be the Lord's son. But he does not know much of Me." he said and jumped slightly and was just above the ground.

Mana, who felt the air waves next to her gasped as Zane lifted her up into his arms.

"Hold on." He chuckled as he jetted out the window and was above the ground by over ten feet. His black eyes focusing on the horizon ahead.

"You're a….You're a-" "Halfling. Yes." Zane finished her sentence as he slowed down. Seeing dust in the air below him. His grin enlarged as he swooped down, causing Mana to grip his neck tightly.

"Zane what are you doing!" She shrieked and Zane laughed.

"Falling!!" he laughed as they plummeted to the ground

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Ideas! XD I have some but yeah. again i love hearing and adding them in. **

**-midnight. (For characters the information i have on my computer. if you want to just ask for the layout)**


	3. Commands

**Hi guys I got two good news things and one bad.. well two of both. First. Im tryingout for Drill team in my school (next to acting and writing as well as drawing thats my favorite thing.) Im also going to Sakura con (my birthday present (birthday was LONG time ago.)) Band things. I had this gel over my nails and it hurt so i took it off and my fingers are slightly swollen so I had planed to have another chapter this week ut it might be longer. second. if I make the drill team i will have less time on( band and Drill. contest compititions. Drill camp. Summer school (summerschool is not for any bad reasion people. Im doing fine in school. trust me.)) Anywho yeah So I hope you like it and the other stories will be updated soon i hope. ^-^ **

As the two plummeted to the ground Ran was slowing down, her face was covered in red stained cloth that hid her now open eye. It burned her.

I have to get there…… Just a bit farther.

She thought as she was grabbed by the back of her dress. Ran yelped softly and struggled but was lifted off the ground slowly, can carefully.

"Don't worry, if you glide higher you don't hurt anyone or have things in your way." a voice said as she was lifted so her heels were locked heel to toe. Ran struggled greatly to balance with the height of the wave she had been set on. It was stronger then the lower airwaves near the ground. Thus harder for beginners such as herself to control without one with wings near.

"Hold on sweetie." a woman's voice was behind the first ones as they went to a house. It was black and old, the wood must be molding but. Vampires and Demons seem to contain the level of which is let out to their families when they have nothing to repair it with.

"It's okay child. We well help you." the first voice. A man's voice said as he landed holding her carefully with a little girl. She looked like him with the eyes. Her hair was black like the woman's. Who was a vampire.

"Did they cut you EYE dear?" The woman asked and Ran shrugged. She didn't know if it was gone. She was still able to glide so most likely no. but it could take a long time before it's affected her.

The father of the child talked to Ran. Telling her of who they survive and how to not get taken as his wife gasped in shock.

"H-how..?" She whispered and the sun hit Ran's EYE, causing her to scream in pain.

It BURNS!

She thought as the couple covered her eyes quickly. After a minute or two there were sounds of vampires near. Them looking for Ran.

"Dray." The wife said and her husband, Dray lifted ran onto his back and flew to their home, his wife ran along side him. Holding their daughter.

**_Hour later…_**

Ran and the couple's three year old, Martha sat in a meadow. They were making flower chains for her mother and father.

"Pwety." Martha cheered as Ran made a black rose one for her father. And had white for her mother.

"There. You're mommy and daddy will love this." she smiled and Martha smiled. Her smile soon changed to fear and lowered to a frown, tears falling from her chubby rosie cheeks as Ran held her.

"Hold on to me tightly Martha." Ran whispered and Martha nodded as Ran was on the wave of air just above the ground. Martha did and they both were soon on in the house. Were the team from the institute came in after a while. Looking for Ran but couldn't find her with her hair now black.

"Let me see your eye dear." One of the team members said and Ran let him. She had placed a color contact in the EYE and it was hidden. After checking her eyes he found she was cleared and told his team to move out. Most did; the station normally had Halflings lingering in it asking for tickets.

"Sir." Ran called and the man turned to see a black eye. The pupil of her EYE had almost completely covered her iris.

"I need you to sky on your lord for the time being without getting figured out." The vampires nodded and moved out to the institute.

"I need to go." Ran whispered and the family asked her to be safe and then she left.

It had been an hour since Ran left the nice family and was almost to the station. She had to get to Archangel and quick. If she didn't she would feel regret in all things she had done that led this far. She soon stopped at an Arabic sign.

**إلك[ترين ستأيشن] خطيرة**

Elk Grave Train Station. Ran smiled and snuck in, going into the bathroom and washing out the dye in her hair. Her white and blonde hair shinning from the night that she had left. Finishing she walked to the Ticketmaster and asking for a ticket.

"Where to little one?" He asked and ran smiled.

"Archangel." He nodded and went to print on out for her. Looking around she saw the team she had saw at the house earlier. She knew more then half was there since they left to get a head start but had got nothing until on saw her.

"here's your ticket child." Ran thanked him as a large clamy hand touched her shoulder.

"You look like that girl we lost." He said and Ran smirked, turning to him and lifting her hair from her EYE and showing it.

"You might want to leave." she told him and he laughed. "I'm not scared" he said and Ran grinned. Thinking of a command and told him it. It was a pretty scaring one for the team member he grabbed.

The person he grabbed was horrified at first; his eyes were tearing slightly, but soon it was too much for Ran to see. Through boredom she went to them and made them stop.

"If I get bored I'll have you two." she stated dully as the three walked onto the train.

**_At the Ticketbooth..._**

"Zane… Is she-" He cut Mana off with a swift nod, growling lowly as they hurried onto the train. This was not ordinary train, the look was let alone a decoy so Humans feel safe inside the train. But when it's out the station… It had wings. Long, beautiful, angelic and gold. The brightest gold you've ever seen. The speed you got on that thing was unnoticeable but FAST.

"She's on the train with two soldiers…" Mana said and she held Zane's hand. Her eyes looking around as if she could see. Mana was one of the special Halflings. She was blind. After she first used her eyes it was hastily enlarging and shrinking her pupils so much and so quick that it just killed them. The pupils faded into her eye color and made a burned dark green color where her pupils were once placed. She raised her free hand and looked down on it. And then her bare feel. She had learned to see. Her curse was hers alone; she wanted to see people so she decided to use the water inside of things. It helped her see anything containing water, even just a little drop on the floor she saw the wave ripple in cascades throughout the room.

"Mana. Let's go." She looked up and Zane dripped a drop of water near her and she saw they were at the train. She sucked it up and stepped on.

Control. Is the most strongest command.

**Okay i hoped you like it. critasiom is okay. just not something that you wouldnt want to read (but dont be all nice on me here. I learn from my mistakes. slowly at times though.) characters. I like using them. so yeah. SOMEONE ASK! X} anywho see yah!**

**-Midnight**


	4. Love is The Strongest Friendship

**Hi guys! i know right, look there's a chapter! but yeah i hope you like it. really people.**

_Control. Is the most strongest command._

Zane sat on the train as it flew across Tearflame; the city of were vampires and angels got along, the place of his birth and as well as many of his five hundred older brothers. His father had lived so long that some of his older siblings were decades and centuries older then the others and as well as many centuries older then himself. His closes ages sibling was his deceased brother and sister who had died for helping a mermaid child's foster mother.

"Zane… Your brothers are here…" Mana whispered and Zane looked at her, taking her hand and smiling at her standing and leaving her there as he went to see them.

"Brothers…?" Zane called softly through the door of the room next to theirs and he was pulled in, his long hair whipping his face, covering his eyes softly as his three eldest brothers looked down upon him.

"Hello little brother." Draco (No people not THAT one. ^-^ I like that it is used with dragon it means dragon too… right?) With his white eyes said. He stood over his brother at 6"7' against his 5"3', though Zane was tall for his age. Zane looked directly at Draco and saw he had blood on his chin and his dress shirt. It smelt like angels, like fruit.

Draco smiled softly after a moment and sat his brothers all down and leaned on the compartment door.

"So how did her EYE awaken March?" Draco asked his twin, March. There were so many ways to tell the two identical twins apart. Other then the fact that Draco was a total jerk to his brothers, March was sweet and child like, 'innocent' is what everyone they knew would normally say behind his back and even in front of his face. March's eyes turned gold. A normal eye was given to only three of the Lord of hells sons and daughter. One to his only daughter of course, his eldest and his youngest. They all turned into things that He wanted. Concluding why he wanted an EYE with more mass of power then his children; to obtain command.

March's pupils soon enlarged and flickered in pain as he strained both his EYE and his regular eye to see how; in all truth. March was going blind, his, like Mane's EYE was to see the future but his went beyond that. It went to past present and future in different world's dimensions and galaxies such as their sister galaxy of the Milky Way. Soon March gasped in pain, his odd white and black hair spiking with his pupil flashing a light as the five brothers went to see. He was bringing them with him this time to see.

"_Ranima!" Ran's mother shouted as she struggled against the hands. Her feet kicking, and sending gust of wind to her front. As she kicked tears fell from her eyes. Gunned her left leg straight someone had grabbed it and the gust hit a cage. Busting it open and the mermaid Halfling was free. Her pupil-less eyes wide as she stood slowly and was told to run. _

_Ran's mother and father both calling for her name as she was finally slammed into the chair, head equipment locked in its place on her head._

"_Sweetie, calm down. We just want to fix your eye." One of the female doctors said. Ran struggled again but struggled to struggle loose while being strapped down._

"_I don't want it fix! It's fine!" She shouted and the lady smiled at her._

"_It will make you bli-" "You're lying!!" Ran had interrupted her and she flinched as Ran's mother started shaking her cage. Her wings appearing._

"_Well its hurt." The doctor said as she took a small ray sculpture knife out and the Halfling screamed, shutting her eyes. As she placed her hand with the knife closer, others were trying to open her eyes. _

"_MOM!!" Ran shrieked and both she and dad were out the cages. Ran's eyes opened before mother had slammed the doctor away. But when she did that. It cut her EYE; Horizontally. _

Zane's eyes widened as his other EYE caught onto what had happen; calculating with the data it had and the information he had stored in his mind for over ten twelve thousand years that he had aged.

The cut she had received not only took off the iris decoy eye, it awakens her EYE to phase greater then his or Mane's were. If he had not had two different types of EYEs. He would be dead when he got to her, he knew Mana would see this battle soon and he had to make sure she was safe. He promised the king of her people, her father. Lord of the seas, the fourth strongest tribe alive. The wolves were all eliminated or so they say but if she was killed it would be war to his father and the mermaids would side with the demons on killing the vampires off. He wouldn't let anymore blood spill on one person dying for him.

"Zane…" Penello, his slim and feminine brother whispered, placing his hand on his brothers' shoulder as the room rippled in. Zane just shook, his both types of EYE appearing in his eyes. One gold. The other three colors of a Halfling. Though his brothers knew, they had warned him on letting the gift he was given by the Angels to tempt his birth infection of an EYE. He had only used the gift to track Ran and he knew what room she was in now… he had to get to her without mana… he had to keep her save. But some reason they were closer then friends should be or best friends. They couldn't be lovers, mates or anything of such. It was like he was siding on the bridge of her and Ran. Zane as well felt this for the girl he had never bet face, to face.

"Zane, hurry… Mane's coming." March whispered and he glided out the room, going to the other side of the train. His heels were on fire as he shot flames from his invisible bat wings that every wing human had. They had ten sets of wings. They had one for gliding and the other nine where the wings could develop on their bodies as a child. He knew where his were. On his back on his the back of his collar bone, the wings of a human could kill then is pulled out. They are tired around vital organs that if one where to touch one, it would send acid to that organ and kill them if ripped out.

"Ran…" He whispered as he opened to door, his shoulder spiked with a knife that went through there. Almost touching the wings root.

Zane gasped softly and bit his lip. Sucking it up at the dire face he was given by the one he knew as Ran. She was still in her bloody white dress from when she left her home months ago. The process of her making it here was long and hard. He hair was wilder then bed hair, her eyes baggy and as well as her feet burned with dirt on them.

"Are you Zane?" She asked and she nodded pulling the knife out of his arm and helped him in, apologizing multiple times before Zane looked too pale to resist. Her neck was wide open, in his vision. So beautiful, calling, fruit as if it wanted him to take a taste. Zane had tried hard to resist it but he could no longer, his hand gripped her shoulders, pulling her to him as he bent to Ran's neck. Moaning in agony and guilt. He was so hungry. Ran looked at him slightly and nuzzled, surprised at his warmth. Zane bit his lip hard before opening his mouth and slamming it onto the angels neck. He would never forgive himself for doing this to her. It was like a story was happening as he did this. Tasting the blood of you lover. But they weren't. They were children of death. His EYE calculated this as he thought on it. But soon he heard Ran whispering softly as her head limped to his shoulder. But the words didn't reach his ears as he panted heavily, slurping deeply.

""Мать смотря меня говорит мне вы видит? Да, котор Ive потеряло моего папаа разума смотря меня воля iий всегда свободно? Я пересекал линию?"

He couldn't make out the words until he heard Mana. As if she was reaching out to Ran and him, as Ran was to her.

_Mother looking at me. Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind. Daddy looking at me. Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_

Zane's eyes widened as Ran arched softly in pain, he had let go as he heard Mana but he wouldn't help but want more, and to as well taste Mane's. Again Ran spoke and he couldn't make out the words she spoke to him, her eyes silver like the wolves use to be and yet so Demon like.

"Мой ГЛАЗ будет убийцей всего exsistance на этой планете… и я планирую держать эту девушку для того чтобы быть моим ферзем." Zane focused on her and he knew it wasn't her. With her awaken EYE in its seventh state. It brought another personality. A boy who was… in love with her. His EYEs both out as he calculated and slipped into her mind. Zane had never used both at once, he was told never to. That it could kill him but you know what he said to his mother when she said that.

"Fuck this and your rules. I have to save my friends, no matter if we arent at the time." He whispered, repeating the every words he said when his twin had died, the time he had tried before this. He was going o contain this guy with in himself. It was the only thing he could do with this.

Zane closed his eyes and felt something seep into his heart as it was clear that it was working. His gasps were not heard as Ran fell to the ground. Limp and shut down. Zane had never felt this much pain as he did when the boy looked at her through his eyes. He loved her and yet JUST met her when he awoken.

"Hector…" Zane whispered, before he fell onto the floor along side Ran.

_**Hours later…**_

Ran woke up in a fog. She remembered feeling light headed and then it was like someone was pulling her inside a room within her mind; a shell in the house that was kept in the woods. She sat up and looked around.

"You're awake, good." Mana said softly, she was between the two and her hands were on either of their heads, a fin around Zane, his face slightly tan now. (a/n: anyone wanna guess?)

"How long have I been sleeping?" Ran asked and Mana told her. She had been out for over a week, as well as Zane.

"Hes fighting it… I just know it." The mermaid Halfling said softly, fanning him with her tail fin.

"Is he okay?" Ran asked and Mana shrugged painfully, not wanting to see him hurt. She just knew that he was not okay.. But she had to help him. Friends don't just let the other down; what kind friend would she be if she didn't help him?

"we need to get him to Yellbella… that's the place were we can save him.." Ran said and the other female nodded, lifting him up and walking out as the train stopped at Yellbella. Yellbella was a town were vampires and Angels were. Like Archangel this was a save fort for all human like creatures on this earth. You could not do anything to be hurt in this city.

The two girls dragged the prince off the train to see a royal welcoming of Squads looking for Ran.

"We stick together…. Right?" She said and Mana nodded. The two stood there and were willing to take their fate.

**there it was. hope you like it i really do. comments on it even if its bad (i know i always say this but its true)or good but yeah, go for it.**

**-Midnight**


End file.
